A New Shadow Friend
by Peppermintswirl4812
Summary: Blythe and the pets meet a new pet that's gonna be joining them every day, a very shy black mouse.
1. Chapter 1

It was a sunny day at the Littlest Pet Shop. The pets were playing , the rain had finally stopped after a whole week thunderstorm and a girl with light brown hair about Blythe's age was coming in the shop with a carrier. Mrs. Twombly saw the girl and went over to greet her.

"Welcome to Littlest Pet Shop, I take it you pet's the new daily happy camper we're having,"

"Yes, I'm Hazel and this is Shadow, my black mouse. I've only had her for a week though… I found her unconscious on the sidewalk near the forest when the thunderstorm was staring,"

"Oh My!,"

"Ya, There was a low branch missing from one of the closest trees to the sidewalk, and there was a broken branch right next to her. So I guessed she had fallen' off it or something, luckily I got her to my apartment in time,"

"Oh yes, who knows what might have happened if you didn't. Well, I'll make sure to be careful introducing her to the other pets, surely she's still shaken up from that experience,"

"Uh, she's shy ya, well, I'll be back to pick you up later Shadow," Hazel said as she left the store.


	2. Chapter 2

Blythe had just came down the dumbwaiter and got out to greet the pets.

"Hi everyone,"

"Hi Blythe," they all said.

"Blythe, you won't believe it, we're getting a new daily camper, that's starting today," Penny Ling said excited.

"Well, I can't wait to meet them, but right now I've gotta get to Sweet Delights to help Youngmee and her Aunt with coming up with some new recipes, it's summer so they want to make some new summer flavors. I'll be back soon and you can introduce me to them then,"

They all said bye as Blythe left. Mrs. Twombly came in with Shadow's carrier in her hand.

"Hello sweeties, we have a new daily camper who will start joining us today. Her name is Shadow, she's very shy so be careful," she said as she put down the carrier and opened it, then she left the daycare area. The other pets crowded around smiling, but Shadow slowly came out. She was a black mouse about the same size as Rustle. She had no whiskers, the inner parts of her ears and around the front of her stomach, and under her paws were grey. /she had a pink nose, a long tooth (the ones with a line in the between) sticking out of her mouth, and grey eyes. She looked at all the pets nervously. Vinnie was the first to talk, but what he said didn't help.

"AHHHHHH!, Wild mouse, every pet for themselves!," he said running away.

Shadow jumped at Vinnie's screaming.

"Vinnie! Stop screaming you're scaring her!," Zoe snapped.

She, Pepper, and Minka ran to follow him. Leaving Rustle, Penny, and Sunil with Shadow.

Shadow ran over to the window and curled up next to a pillow.


	3. Chapter 3

"We better go see if she's okay, come on guys," Rustle said as the three walked over to the window and the first thing they saw when they got up was Shadow crying.

"Uh, she must be so scared, maybe a hug will help her feel better," Penny said.

"No, you saw how she acted by us just screaming, what do you think she'll do if you just go over and hug her,"

"Yes, Rustle is right, maybe we should just go and sit by her and let her talk to us when she's ready," Sunil suggested.

The three went over and sat down next to her. It took a while for Shadow to stop crying, though it did seem to have a good effect on her, she seemed less scared than before.

"Feeling better?," Rustle asked.

Shadow looked up at him.

"... Y-Yes," she said shakily.

This was the first sound, let alone word they had heard from the mouse. Her voice was beautiful. It was fluent, but it also sounded fragile, gentle, sympathetic, kind and soothing. It reminding the three a lot of the glass harp music from Swan Lake, definitely not a voice anyone could imagine with an evil pet.

"Good," Penny said.

"So, feel free to come down when you're ready," Sunil told her.

"O-Oh, I think I can come down,"

And the four came down the seat.


	4. Chapter 4

Shadow was mentally coming herself down by singing quietly to herself.

_First day here _

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

_I've got these new track_

_And this little piece of me who wants to know_

_Am I gonna be alright?_

_Can I fit into this puzzle I was born into_

_Can I breath instead of listening to the voices in my head_

_I'm no longer limited_

_First day here _

_Here we go_

_Here we go_

_What if a could just blink and all the disasters that a think_

_Disappear__ into thin air_

_And I've gone through a race in life science that's changed my life's __alliance_

_Having fun and making friends_

_I'm no longer limited_

_I'mmmm noooo longer limited._

"Ok Vinnie said he's sorry for screaming early. Hey you three got Shadow out of her corner, good job," Zoe said.

The other pets came over to join Russell, Penny, Sunil, and Shadow.

"... Hi,"

Rustle looked at her.

"Oh sorry I guess I didn't introduce everyone. I'm Russel, and this is Sunil, Penny Ling, Pepper, Minka, and Zoe," he explained while pointing to each of the pets.

"Got it," Shadow said.

"Hold on, you're not as nervous as before," Pepper noticed.

"Oh sorry that's because I thought you all were pretty scary and kind of mean,"

"But we're not!," Penny said.

"Well, I know that now, you're friendly and I've realized that,"

"Oh, okay good, then let's have some fun," Minka said.

All the pets started playing together.


	5. Chapter 5

Blythe came back in a few hours and walked into the daycare area.

"Hey everyone I'm back,"

"Hi Blythe," Rustle said.

Both him and Shadow were reading.

"I'm guessing this is the new pet camper we have, nice to meet you,"

"... Uhm, are you talking to me?," she said looking up at her.

"Ya, It's kind of a gift I have,"

"Oh, well hello, uh, where are my manners, I'm Shadow a pleasured to meet you Blythe,"

Blythe leaned over to Russell.

"Wow! She's so polite," she said.

"Isn't she? But she's so shy, it took a while before she could even gather the courage to speak," Russell said.

"Well she seems to be better now,"

"You know I can hear everything you're saying over there, there's no need to whisper," Shadow said.

"Oh sorry, so I heard yo were found out in the rain," Blythe asked.

Sunil came over.

"Oh yes, I heard that too, you were out in the rain on the sidewalk. How did that happen?," he asked.

"Well… I did live in the city's forest, the whole time I was growing up… never peacefully though," she said.

"Home come?," Russell asked.

"Uhm, it doesn't matter anymore. But one day when the rain started, I went to sleep on my tree, one of the lowest branches. I ended above the sidewalk. I didn't think the storm was gonna be so strong. When I was sleeping the branch broke and I fell on the sidewalk. I foggy remember later that night Hazel found me laying there, she could have left me without a thought. I probably wouldn't have made it if she had. But she brought me into her house. I don't remember much after that but I was out for a while, three days. I've been with her ever since.," Shadow explained.

"Wow!," Blythe said.

"I know,"

Sunil went back to where he was before. Shadow looked over to see Sunil's plush cobra.

"Sunil has a toy cobra?," she asked.

"Oh ya, he hates cobras, but they actually bring out his inner hero," Blythe said.

Shadow looked at Sunil in disbelief. Hazel came in and picked up Shadow, Blythe brought her out. She waved bye to her new friends and though as her and her owner left. _Tomorrow was gonna be a great day._


End file.
